Bound to Hell
by Princess Reina
Summary: What happend when you put a half breed poddle, a very powerful miko and a overly confident jerk of a demon, chained together for an undetermaind amount of time? Demon's dancing, Monks knocked out, and a very pissed off miko. What's going to happen next!
1. Strange Ties

_**I don't own Inuyasha!!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_ Strange Ties

Kagome wakes up to the sound of a screaming child.

What was that? Isn't that Rin!?

She gets up from the sleeping bag. Then there came another screaming coming from the direction of the well.

What!? Witch way!?

Kagome help me!!

Kagome starts to run faster to find the screaming child.

Rin!

Kagome!

Kagome finds herself facing a very large, powerful and scary, yet plump and some what lady like cat demon. She starts to back away from the flame orange haired demon and proceeds to fall on her butt.

Well well well if it isn't the miko. What a pleasant surprise.

Hearing a big crashing sound out side, she knew that Inuyasha had found her and would be inside in a minute. The only problem was, they didn't have a minute. She had to stale for time, but how. She had nothing with her. She had left everything in the well when she came out including her precious bow and quiver of arrows.

Just then, of all people to come storming in, comes Jaken.

Don't worry Rin! I will save you!

_Ohhh god! We're royaly screwed! _

What are you doing hear! You are absolutely _**NOT**_ going to be of any help!

I want Lord Sesshomaru! Where is Lord Sesshomaru!?

The door flys off its hinges when there is a blast form above and from the wall making a large hole in all four of the wall and the roof. Three people step into the room (or fall in one case).

What the hell are you doing hear Koga! yelled the half-breed demon named Inuyasha.

That is none of your concern!

You both are idiots.

Lord Sesshomaru!

Rin. Come here.

Inuyasha!

What the hell is this thing!

You pitiful half-breed. I am the mighty Jinzatu govener of the imps and you are in my domain! You shall be bound to the person that you despise with a passion the most.

While in utter awe of this thing that claims to be the all mighty Jinzatu, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glance at each other across a gradually advancing black shadow that was once simply a seemingly normal shadow in absolute despair and hatred. There is nothing in this world or the next that could make either of them like each other. There was a calm and awkward silence and then suddenly they began to realize that they were to be together for the rest of their damn lives.

What makes you think I want to be chained together with that overly pampered, father's pet of a brother of mine? And what makes you think that he is the one that I hate the most?!

_sticks up his nose and glares with __extream__ hatred for Inuyasha_

Well think of it this way. This will give a chance to...reconnect your broken relationship. And while your at it you can entertain me with the lame fights and temper tantrums you will both throw for just having to look at each other for each and every day.

Hey man, what kind of sidistic shit is that?!

You shouldn't get mad at me you uncontrolable brats, because you clearly did this to yourselves.

Angry and struggling to grasp the idiodic spasm his brother just vomited up, Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha, attempting to maintain the sanity in the room of late and returns to the last previous said statements. He thinks to himself: What the hell is he talking about? I mean yeah dad did say that I was going to be the best of all of his children but really that doesn't make me the pampered one. And where the hell did he get this idea that I wanted to fix the relationship with inuyasha in the first place. I mean god this man has to be on some strong ass meth or something. I mean damn. Okay time to talk this out with this Jinzatu creature.

Okay so this is what's up man. I have no god damn idea where the hell you got the idea that chaining us both together would fix anything but let me tell you something and you better pay attention because I only want to have to say this once. **THERE IS NO WAY IN GOD FUCKING HELL CHAINING ME TO THAT CROSS BREED POODLE OVER THERE IS GOING TO MAKE ME WANT TO LOVE HIM OR ANYTHING, NOT TO MENTION, HE HAS FLEES AND THERE IS NOT ENOUGH SOAP ON THIS PLANET TO MAKE ME WANT TO TOUCH THAT OR SMELL THAT; ONE MORE THING; I WILL NOT UNDERANY CERCUMSTANCES, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU BEAT ME, PLAY WITH THAT HUMAN LOVING SLACK JAWED ASIAN CREATION!! ONE MORE THING; I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ASIANS. I LOVE THEM VERY MUCH THEY'RE AWESOME- ACCEPTION: THE POODLE OVER THERE!**

After panting for some time having screamed all of that in one breath, he gains control and carries on.

And another thing, that stupid human girl with the priests' magic touch and strange god damn clothes needs to get the hell out of here because god knows she has something or someone to screw around with when she gets back to where she belongs. Inuyasha could never take care of something like that. He drown his pet fish. Not to mention a woman like that has needs; needs that I could take care of had I an opportunity. I mean come on. There is no damn reason why that girl should have to take care of a shit spewing poodle the rest of her life.

And another thing, who did your hair. You look like you lit it on fire with some unknown chemical not yet invented and then decided you hated it so you got a bad combover. I mean look at you; come on. Get a clue. LONG, SLEEK AND SHINY HAIR IS SO IN!

What the HELL was that all about!?

Inuyasha! Sit boy!

_**CRASH**_

And you!

Take off her shoe and throws it at Sesshomaru, with some of her purifying powers with it

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT! YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON THAT I HAVE EVER MET AND YOU ARE ALSO THE FLUFFIEST! YOU NEED TO GET YOU OWN FUCKING LIFE! AND YOU INUYASHA! YOU NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHO YOU LOVE MORE! ME OR KIKYO AND YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE RIGHT NOW! YOU MAKE SESSHOMARU LOOK ATTRACTIVE!**

Koga watches this from the far corner of the room that was not destroyed with his mouth hanging wide open and began to snicker knowing something they didn't.


	2. Bound Togeher A New

**I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.**

_**Chapter 2**_: Bound Together A New

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at her with a spitful look in there eyes.

Sango and Miroku happen to hear all the hubbub and run into the room to see the three glaring at each other with a demon in the middle of them and Koga looking at them all confused and wondering what the hell was going on.

I don't know what is going on hear, but it looks like someone has gotten on the wrong side of Kagome. I think that it would be best if we disaper for the time being. I don't want you to get hurt Sango.

He puts his hand on her butt.

**SMACK**

Sango drags Miroku form the room not wanting to interfere with what was going on between the three demons and miko.

Kagome, what do you want me to do. I can't choose now even if I wanted to. I love you both.

Then I never want to see your face again Inuyasha! Sit!

**CRASH**

Sesshomaru looks at the hole in the ground where his brother had disappeared into and he started to scheme.

That is enough from all of you.

Clapping his hands, a chain appeared from the air. One for each person. You three are a special case and will be bound together from now on. You will have to learn to live with each other and work together. You wolf will just have to sit here until your father comes to get you. Rin you are chained to Jaken. The chain will become shorter when you get closer to him, but until then, you have a little more freedom then these three.

**WHAT THE HELL! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HAVE ANY PRIVACY!**(Kagome)

**THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER RIGHT NOW! HOW THE HELL DO WE GET THESE FUCKING THINGS OFF?!**(Inuyasha)**I DON'T WANT TO BE BOUND TO THAT MONSTER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!**

Calm down, both off you. You are giving me a headache. You make me want to go take a cat nap high in a tree lying on my fluffy tail.

And to answer your question, you will have to figure that out for yourselves. I have already given you as much information as I can. I will be dropping in from time to time to see how things are faring with the three of you. You will have to learn to work together and trust each other or you will kill each other and will die together.

He disappears leaving them to their thoughts.

They all look at each other with death in there eyes.

Inuyasha, I have to go back to the well and get my bag. I brought something special for you, but I left it in my bag.

Is it Ramon?!

Yes, it's ramon. Sesshomaru, I have something for you too. evil grin

I don't want any of your stupid food.

But it's not food! I really think that you will like this.

Grinning inside, he likes the fact that she is going to give him something, but does have a bad feeling about it. He pushes it to the back of his head. I will think about that later. I'm curious about what this thing is.

Inuyasha. When I get my bag, I need you to cause a distraction of some sort. Throw Tetsusaiga at me or something. looks at her with a gleam in his eyes Don't even think about doing it until we get to the well and I have my bag thought. Beside's, then you wont get your ramon.

Inuyasha starts to think about what she had said to him and thought that this would be a good time for pay back for what she had said. He could easily kill her if he wanted to and would. He loved Kikyo more and had chosen her. Sesshomaru was right about one thing, he could never live up to what Kagome wanted him to be. So why not just kill her and then forget about her. After he got out of this chain, he would go and tell Kikyo that he loved her and would go to the after life with her.

Come on you two. There might be something in my bag that can help us get this chain off and then we can all go our separate ways once and for all.

They both look at her with raised eyebrows.

Well then what are we waiting for. I don't want to be attached to this monster any longer then I have to be.

I will just have to wait a little longer to kill Kagome. If she can undo this chain, then I will kill her only after, but how will I do it. Will I roast her over a fire and eat her or should I let some random demon do it for me. Or I could just kill her with one swing of Tetsusaiga. The would be the quickest and she would have nowhere to run. I love that idea the best.

Sesshomaru looks over at Inuyasha and sees that look in his eyes and knows that he is planning something and for someone, that is not good. He just didn't know who. He wanted to know what it was, but there was no way to find out with out him looking suspicious.

Rin. Lets go.

The sooner we get to this so called well, the sooner we get to my castle. Yes Inuyasha. You will be going to my castle weather you like it or not. There might be something there more helpful then what ever this wench of your could produce at the well.

The two demons head towards the well with one human in tow. What they didn't know was that there were two demons their waiting for them. One being a fox and the other a cat. They were in for a real big surprise from the two females.


	3. Kira and Reina Enters

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

_**Chapter 3**_: Kira and Reina Enter

When are they going to get hear! I would have thought that they would have been hear by now! Two of them are demon's after all!

They will be hear shortly sister. I can hear them arguing in the distance...more like yelling actually.

Great more people to get on my nerves grumbles Kira as her tail twitches.

Just then as if on que the three people they were waiting for enter the clearing and stop at the edge of the forest.

Kagome looks at them in aw. The first one is a cat demon with a corset top and a shredded skirt. She has long silky black hair that is half in a messy bun and the other half down going past her butt. She wears a choker with a bell around her neck and her tail swaying behind her always twitching.

She then moves her gaze over to the other girl standing next to her. She had the look of a fox demon. She wore a halter top with shear sleeves and a mini skirt. She had fish net stockings on both of her legs and they had holes in them. On one of her legs was a leg brace and then the boots. She had long blond hair with red highlights with fox ears sticking out and a tail behind her.

They both had caps draped over the well and they had weapons right with in reach. The cat demon had two katana's strapped to her back. The fox had a staff in her hand ready to strike at a moments notice.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at the girls with there mouth hanging open. Kagome is the first one to do anything and shots an arrow by them just to get their attention.

May we help you?

Can I kill them now sister?

No. Not yet. Wait just a couple more mins. This looks like the work of our incompetent brother of ours.

What! You mean to tell me you know that greasy, good for nothing fur ball that did this to us is related to you two!

Ya! What's your point!

Sister! Ya we know. We have to live with that everyday and trust me, it's great fun. smiles evilly

Really! That thing! How is that fun?!

You really don't understand do you!

You really are an idiot. The stories about you then are true.

So big guy, what's with the baby blanket? It's so last year!

Sesshomaru having ignored everything up until this point looks at her with the deadliest glare that can be given.

When I get over there, you will have three seconds to say your good bye's to your family and friends.

Come and get me! Oh wait you can't! Your chained to a brainless idiot and a human girl that could do nothing, let alone keep up with you, could help you.

Inuyasha tries to charge at them, but because Sesshomaru is so stubborn, he just bounces back to them and lands on his ass.

**ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR JUST STAND THERE YOU USELESS FUR BALL! THEY KEEP INSULTING BOTH OF US AND YOU JUST STAND THERE DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT! MAYBE KAGOME WAS RIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING USEFUL! YOU ARE JUST AN ATTRACTIVE FUR BALL!**

O-O Did you just call your brother attractive? Are you gay or something?

Just then as Sesshomaru picks up Kagome and is about to charge at his brother, the annoying demon Jinzatu walks in on the left side of the clearing coming in between the two parties. Inyasha and Sesshomaru look at each other and come to an agreement by looking at each other. Sesshomaru throws Kagome on his back and they both start to charge him.

The two girls fall backwards onto the ground laughing and watching as events unfold and know that their brother really did have something to do with this.

The four people in the clearing look at the two the girls like they are crazy morons. Jinzatu didn't recognize them at first and then it hit him.

They may look like idiots, but they are definitely not someone you want to mess with. You might just see them more then me in this little game where playing. chuckles

What are you talking about cat. (Sesshomaru)

Those two rolling on the ground are my two little sisters. The cat is Kira and the fox is Reina.

They all look at him and then back at the girls with wide eyes.

It's about time you got here big brother. We have been waiting for you for almost an hour now.

**YOUR LATE! AND NOW I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE CONTINENT AND BACK AGAIN!**

Isn't that going a little too far sister? I mean, we are having a lot of fun after all. We will just have to help him out on this little project of his.

Jinzatu looks at the three chained together.

I pitty you three now. They are way worse then me. I almost feel like letting you three go so you could run as far away as you can...

**NO!!** (both girls)

**YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE AWAY OUR FUCKING ENTERTAINMENT AFTER WE FINALLY GOT SOMETHING TO DO AFTER FOUR YEARS OF BOREDOM!**

Well, if you would have let me finish, you would have found out that I wont and that I did this just for the two of you.

Well then, I guess we wont be killing them anytime soon.

Are you trying to make up for our birthday that you seem to have forgotten last week?

No he just doesn't want his ass kicked again. crosses her arms over her chest

No matter. I guess we will all be seeing each other shortly. Let us go sister. We have much to plan and very little time. pulls on her brother ear You too. You are going to help us through this whole thing.

The two girls each grab one of their bothers hands and they disappear.

You will see the three of us again when you don't expect it.

They laugh evilly as they leave.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome give each other a look of pure loathing

Now what are we going to do! We have more to worry about then we did with just the one demon and I don't like the look of those girls!

They give me a creepy feeling.

I will just have to kill them the next time I see them for what they said about this Sesshomaru.

They decide to set up camp at the well for the night and continue to Sesshomaru's castle in the morning not knowing what awaited them there.


	4. What Happened to Koga?

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

_**Chapter 4:**_ What Happened to Koga?

When we last saw Koga, he had been chained to a bolder and was told that he would not be able to get away until his father came to get him. Not many very many people had seen Koga's father. Anyone who had was killed with in the next five mins, though there were a few exceptions.

When Jinzatu had left, he had agreed to write and deliver a note to his father as to where he was at. He had done this before going to find his sisters and their new play toys.

After a few hours of nothing to do besides stare holes into the boulder that he was chained to, the two trouble makers show up to make some mischief.

Who the hell are you two and what are you doing hear?!

We are the sisters to the guy that put you their. I am Reina and this is my twin sister Kira. We know all about you and how you go chained to that boulder.

And we have come to offer you a way of becoming free, unless you would rather wait for your good for nothing father.

**MY FATHER IS NOT GOOD FOR NOTHING!! HE IS JUST...**

There is no other way of putting it and you very well know it.

Now, would you like to take us up on our offer or not. All you have to do is put on this kimono and act like a girl for a week and you have to do everything that a girl would have to go through.

Including her monthly cycle and the kimono has to be white with a gold design of our choosing.

**I WOULD RATHER GO AND FUCK THE HALF BREED POODLE THEN TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THERE IS NO WAY IN GOD FUCKING HELL THAT I WOULD DO THAT JUST TO GET AWAY FORM THIS BOULDER!**

That is just disgusting! I would never even think of doing that!

Did you know that he was already mated to that dead clay pot Kikyo?

Shocking yet not really surprising.

Just as they were getting into the subject a little more then necessary, a whirl wind appears down the road and in just seconds, Koga's father appears before them with an annoyed look having just woken up from have a good romp with his mate.

**KOGA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW WHO YOU SHOULD AND WHO YOU SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING WITH!** **I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME AND ME AND YOUR MOTHER ARE GOING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE FROM A GROWN DEMON!!**

NO father! Anything but that!! Please anything! I will even go with the earlier offer and wear the kimono!

His father looks at him like he is crazy.

What other offer? It doesn't matter! I'm taking you home and that is that! You have no choice in the matter! You screwed up yet again and this time you will get the punishment for it!

The chain keeping Koga to the rock disappear and his father precedes to drag him home by his hair.

I guess that is going to be that last that we see that wolf for a very long time.

I don't think we will ever see him again.

They start to walk off in the direction that Koga and his father were heading.

Where do we go now sister.

I don't know, what about Sango and Miroku. What ever happened to them?


	5. A New Torment Begins

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

_**Chapter 5:**_ A New Torment Begins

Ewwww! Gross! exclaims Koga as he walks in his den with his father a few steps behind.

Lord Yukio steps around his son and sees Sango on the ground with Miroku on top of her. Sango quickly pushes him off and slaps him as hard that he is knocked out cold.

What are you two humans doing in my son's den of all places?

We...A...saw the cave and thought there might be something in there to take some of are anger out on?

Wrong! Would you like to try again?

I have a feeling that I know what happened father. The monk dragged the demon slayer into my den and thought he might get away with doing something that he shouldn't have. Then we walked and ya. You know that rest.

While all of this was going on, Kira and Reina hear the complaining and go to see what in the world was going on. They walk into the den in time to Sango slap Miroku again and he lays on the floor with an occasional spastic twitch. They fall to the ground for the second time in two hours laughing uncontrollably and Kira's tail starts to twitch again.

Miroku starts to twitch again as he starts to come around from our laughing and starts to reach for Sango's butt yet again.

I wouldn't do that if I were you monk or I will let Kira do whatever she want's to you.

Mmmmmm...time to have some fun cause I know you can't resist my body. Would you do me the honor of fathering my children?

Miroku walks up to Kira.

I wold be more then happy to Miroku reply's as he takes Kira's hands in his.

Sister, that is enough! You may cut things off, but you must preserve your honor.

Ya your right. He would have to take the plunge of dome first and ask father what he thinks and if it would be exemptible.

Sango looks at the three of us in udder and complete horror.

Miroku looks like he is about to crap his pants. Miroku gets down on his knees and starts to plead.

But I don't want you like that. Kira's tail starts to twitch I wold rather take the plunge of dome for Sango and Sango only. muttering to himself he adds I wouldn't have to approach her father for her hand either seeing as he's dead.

We fall on the floor laughing again having heard everything that he had just said, including the last part.

We didn't mean it! We were just testing you to see what you had to say! laughing You passed!

But a word of advise, wipes eyes **STOP GROPING OTHER WOMEN FOR GODS SAKE!!**

Koga and his father watch the exchange with looks of horror and amusement on their faces. Lord Yukie knowing who they were, was horrified by the two girls actions. He then takes hold of Koga's hair.

Alright Koga. Time to go and see your mother and find out what she has to say about your actions.

Koga screams as his father proceeds to drag him out the room by his hair to take him to his mother and punish him.

Reina and Kira watch this and then begin to walk off towards the Westerlands.

Now that our plans are in motion, time to go and see about a certain party.

**HELL YA! TIME TO GO AND PLAY AROUND WITH THE MAN WHO HAS A STICK UP HIS ASS WHO CARRY AROUND A BABY BLANKET AND THE HALF BREED POODLE SOME MORE! WHOT! WHOT! **


End file.
